Secrets of Life
by Lily Alice Potter
Summary: Ron's finally realized he has feelings for his best mate, when he admits it to Harry they both begin a relationship. Little do they know that Dumbledore is right around the corner waiting to Obliviate them both...it's for the 'Greater Good' after all...what happens when the future is not amused? They try to help fix things by letting the Golden trio know of Dumbledore's treachery.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. I'm getting ready to go to college in the next month so I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'll try to figure out some sort of schedule.**

**WARNING: There is boyxboy! If you do not like then do not read! RW/HP and HG/VK as of right now...there may be more couples later...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... :( that alone makes me sad...**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Ron Weasley was confused. Being confused was normal for him...but this time...he was _really _confused. He'd known he was gay since the beginning of the year...so he wasn't sexually confused...but now that he was feeling things for his best mate...he was unsure of himself.

_I'm the thing he'd miss the most...No, that's not it...he just...has never had a friend before me...That's what it is..._ Ron sighed in frustration. When Harry entered the dorm he was tempted to ask Harry what it meant.

He waited until the gorgeous boy-_wait what?!_- was sitting on his bed before he said anything. "Hey, Harry?"

"Ye-yeah Ron?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous. Ron raised an eyebrow at that, _What's __**that**__ supposed to mean?_

"I was the thing you'd miss the most?" He asked, as usual, without tact. Harry froze.

"I-I mean...yeah...sure...you _are_ my best mate after all."

Ron took a deep breath, he could tell Harry was holding something back but he trudged on. "Harry...I've wanted to tell you something since the World Cup..." He took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm gay."

Harry's eyes went wide. "I-is that okay? I mean...the Muggles they don't exactly...like...gay people..." Harry said with nervousness in his eyes.

Ron looked shocked, "Yeah! Wizards are good with homosexuality...oh! I know what it is...muggle men can't get pregnant...wizards can. A wizards magic can withstand a male pregnancy...most of the time when a child is born from two wizards the child is stronger magically _because_ of all of the magic used to withstand the pregnancy."

Harry looked shocked and slightly relieved after Ron had given him the information. He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "I-I'm gay as well...I've just...never admitted it because I was afraid of the repercussions...Cho...Cho is just something to distract me from my problems."

There was still something he was holding back so Ron figured he might as well just tell him the rest. "But...that's not all Harry. I think...I think I fancy you...actually...I love you."

Harry looked shocked again but also...happy? "Erm...well, Ron...you see...I l-love you as well..."

That was enough for Ron as he was over on Harry's bed and kissing him. "I'm sorry...that was uncalled for..."

Harry just smirked and bit his lip, "I don't think it was uncalled for at all."

Ron smiled and kissed him softly once more, "I might have gone about this in the wrong order...but Harry, will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry nodded shyly and kissed Ron sweetly. "Would you lay with me? I know that after that task I'm going to have nightmares..."

Ron nodded and slipped underneath the covers with Harry and allowed him to rest his head on his chest as he drifted off into sleep.

When Neville, Dean, and Seamus came up they smiled knowingly at the two sleeping peacefully on the boy-who-lived's bed. It was a miracle that they both finally got their heads out of their arses and saw that they were perfect for each other.

The next morning when the two walked down the stairs hand in hand Hermione smirked at them knowingly, "I told you so, Ronald."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "You knew?!"

"Of course I knew! I'm not the brightest witch of our age for nothing!" She said with a smirk, "Now let's get to breakfast."

But as she got up from her spot on the couch a bright light enveloped the three of them and the disappeared from the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2- Nineteen Years Later

**Yay! Here's chapter 2! There's a poll on my page, should Victor join the reading? You can pick yes, no, and maybe (that means yes but halfway through the book).**

**Please review!**

**WARNING: BoyxBoy**

**ENJOY!**

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Ron looked around in shock as he landed on his bum. "Bloody hell! Where are we?"

Harry looked around from his spot next to his boyfriend, "I don't know." was all he said though he drew his wand at the same time. He had learned from his second year from the chamber that you don't go into a situation without your wand.

Hermione just got up and walked to the table in the middle of the room where there was a book and a note. "Here's a note, it seems to be safe." she said as she cast her wand over it.

"Read it then." Ron grumbled as he got up and grabbed Harry's hand as they walked over by the bushy haired girl.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I understand that you and Harry had a rough night...but just because you finally got your head out of your-"

"Okay Mione!" Harry interrupted with his face red, "Please just read the ruddy note!" he pleaded.

She huffed and read the note aloud, "Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione, On top of this book there is a small package. In this package is a chapter from a book. It is what will happen should you allow Dumbledore to manipulate you. In this 'epilogue' of sorts Dumbledore wiped Harry and Ron's memories of loving each other. The rest will become apparent as you read. If you decide you like the way things turn out the room will wipe your memories and you will return back to the castle to allow Dumbledore to wipe your memories. If you decide you want to change it the room will allow you to continue to read and change the future. From, your friends from the future."

Harry glanced up and Ron and squeezed his hand. He couldn't imagine losing Ron just after gaining him. Ron seemed to be thinking the same way as Hermione opened the package. "I know a spell that reads the book aloud for us. Is that all right? This way if we decide to change things we won't lose our voices." Hermione said. When she received the nods she performed the spell and a male voice rose from the package.

**"Nineteen Years Later,"** the voice said. The trio looked at each other looking confused, nineteen years after what?

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Harry's heart throbbed he had a little girl. Ron looked at Harry sadly, according to the note he had no memory of loving Harry so it couldn't possibly be his daughter.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

That seemed to hit Harry hard. He named his daughter after his mother, he had always sworn to do that...it made this all seem even more real.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

Hermione glanced at Harry and chuckled, "Only you, Harry."

"What?"

"Only you would name your son after the headmaster." She said shaking her head.

Harry shook his head, "Not anymore...if the note is right...he's the reason Ron and I don't remember our love."

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

Ron and Harry froze. "You/I married _**Ginny**_?!" They exclaimed together.

Harry began to shake, this couldn't be happening! Ginny had taken to following him around everywhere he went! There was no way she could actually love him for him! Ron seemed to realize Harry's discomfort as he moved Harry onto his lap and kissed his head lovingly.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"Seems as if James takes after your father, Harry." Hermione said with a smirk.

"And Albus takes after you." Ron said softly.

"Lily seems to remind me a bit of Ginny." Harry said ruefully.

"Just remember that if we don't like this we can change it." Ron said softly trying not to think of Harry with his sister.

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"I wonder who they're looking for?" Hermione wondered to herself.

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…**

Ron did another take, "Perce works at Kings Cross?"

Harry smirked, "I guess Cauldron bottoms didn't do much for him."

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"Sounds like Hermione's kid." Ron said lowly to Harry who smirked and chuckled.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry.**

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "No offence Mione but I-I just don't like you that way! It'd be like marrying Ginny!"

Hermione made a face, "Trust me Ron, I completely understand."

**"I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

Hermione smiled sadly, even if they didn't remember their love...they were still perfect for each other.

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

Hermione frowned, Hugo? After Victor Hugo? Why would she-? Oh sweet Merlin! Victor Krum! Her face heated up at the thought, maybe she still had feelings for him...

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

Harry smacked Ron upside the head, "If we ever have children they'll be fine in whatever house they're in!" When he realized what he said he smacked his hand over his mouth.

Ron seemed to snap himself out of his stupor and smirked. "_When _we have kids, I promise I will try not to freak out if they aren't in Gryffindor."

Harry smiled at the redhead's words and kissed him softly on the cheek. Hermione nearly cooed at them so she was glad when the voice continued.

**"Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"Great. Now you scared the children!" Hermione exclaimed with a small smile. She was sad that she'd never be able to meet these children...but happy that they wouldn't be lied to anymore.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy** **was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

The trio seemed shocked but didn't say anything at that.

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

"Sweet Merlin! That poor child!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded in agreement that name was terrible.

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

Hermione smiled sadly, Harry saw this and spoke his mind. "You know...I find it shocking that you'd name your son Hugo." He said making Hermione freeze.

"So you caught that?" She asked softly.

Harry nodded with a smile on his face. "You _are_ dating him! Why not continue with it? Try the long distance thing."

Ron had known the significance of the name but he kept it to himself, afraid of saying something he shouldn't. "I think it's a good idea Mione."

Hermione blushed, "You think he likes me enough to try it?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads in exasperation, "Hermione, he could have asked out _anyone_ in this school right now and he chose _you_! Keep it going and see how it goes from there." She nodded and the book continued on.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

There was slight chuckling from the trio but they kept their thoughts to themselves. They wanted this horrible nightmare over with as soon as possible.

**"Hey!"** **James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.** **"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

"Who's Teddy?" Harry asked and another note floated onto his lap. "Dear everyone, here is a list of children and their parents. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, James Potter, Albus Potter, and Lily Potter. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, and Louis Weasley. Percy Weasley and Audrey Smith, Molly Weasley and Lucy Weasley. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Edward 'Teddy' Lupin."

"Remus and a woman named Nymphadora?" Ron asked confused. "I thought Sirius was Remus' mate."

Harry just continued to read the note, "It should be explained in the book about Remus and Sirius. Enjoy!"

Ron blushed as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's just let the book continue." he said and the book did just that.

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

"Nice."

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!** **And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

"Should I be insulted?"

"No, love."

"Okay then."

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

"I guess we're close then." Harry said with a small smile though on the inside he was wondering where Remus and this Nymphadora person were.

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

Ron and Hermione chuckled, "You'd make a fabulous father, Harry." Hermione said softly as he blushed.

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

"Guess Mum gave you Uncle Fabian's watch then." Ron said with a sad smile.

"Should that hold significance?"

Ron nodded, "On his seventeenth birthday a wizard should get a wizarding watch...it's tradition. Maybe it'll be in the book." Harry nodded though he felt incredibly touched.

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

The trio looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They were glad their friend was doing well.

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.** **"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."**

"Good. He's doing something he loves." Harry said firmly.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

Harry raised an eyebrow, "He has _too_ much Marauder in him."

"Don't forget, he's related to the twins as well." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Merlin." Harry said with wide eyes, "And that's with Ginny! With Ron it might be even worse!"

Ron mock pouted, "He wouldn't be _half_ as bad if you weren't a Marauder's child." Harry snickered and kissed Ron's cheek.

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, "What's a Thestral?"

Hermione looked sad, "A Thestral is an animal that is invisible to those who haven't seen death. If you see someone die they become visible to you."

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

Something seemed to click in Hermione's brain. "So _they're_ what pull the carriages."

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"Nice advice."

"Like you could give any better."

"True, love."

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Out of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

Ron sighed, "So he truly is like you." Harry nodded with a slight blush.

**"Albus Severus,"** **Harry said quietly,**

"Bloody hell, Harry! Really?!"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what happened from now till then."

**so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

The trio's eyes were wide at that. What the hell happened from now till then?

**"But just say-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry who had his eyes downcast.

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

"Why didn't you tell us, Harry?" Ron asked softly.

"Because you both made such a big deal out of not being put into Slytherin that I just...never mentioned it." He admitted. No one said anything else they just continued to listen.

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

The trio chuckled but said nothing. Harry had hoped the fame would have died down a little but apparently not.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.**

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…**

Ron squeezed Harry's shoulder lovingly.

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

Harry froze, "Voldemort is gone?"

Ron looked as if he didn't know how to answer him, "I don't know Harry."

Hermione looked at the boys with sad eyes, "So what do you two want to do?"

"It's not just our choice, Mione. You have the chance to stay with Victor or marry Ron." Harry said his eyes downcast.

"Harry, I think our answer is simple." Ron said, "As much as I love, Mione I don't think I can, in good conscience marry you."

Hermione smiled, "I'd be incredibly disappointed in you if you said otherwise. So let's get reading."

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

**REVIEW!**


End file.
